¿Boda? ¿Qué?
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Recibir esa invitación tan repentinamente... tenía sus sospechas, pero jamás pensó que terminaría de esa forma... "—Es que aún no me lo creo. —Bueno, para todo hay una primera vez ¿no? Lo importante es si vamos a ir." [Fic participante en la actividad De San Valentine "Una Boda para todos " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"]


**He vuelto, con un fic donde junto a mis dos parejitas favoritas del mundo de Hunter x Hunter. Si alguien entra aquí y lee, espero que lo disfrute desde el fondo de mi corazón :3**

 **Casi no lo logro, pero como odio prometer hacer algo y no cumplirlo, me levanté tempranito para escribir esto... lo revisaré a la vuelta de mi breve viaje, así que por mientras lo dejó para que lean, si hay algún error, no dudéis que me encargaré de éste luego ;)**

 **[Fic participante en la actividad De San Valentine "Una Boda para todos " del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"]**

 **\- One-shot de mínimo 2000 palabras y máximo 10,000**

 ****Abajo respondí un review de alguien sin cuenta... :3**

* * *

 **¿Boda? ¡¿Qué?!**

Se había levantado temprano. Como ya era costumbre en alguien como él, siempre listo para iniciar un nuevo día. Incluso tenía la mirada perdida en el techo media hora antes de que el despertador indicara la hora apropiada para ir a darse una ducha.

Y es que aún no lo podía creer.

¿Qué cosa?

Empecemos desde el principio. Aquel examen de Hunters que tomó y donde conoció a sus tres mejores amigos, formando un grupo inseparable de compañeros, que sin importar el tiempo y las circunstancias se apoyarían mutuamente.

Esa era amistad verdadera, en definitiva, nadie abandono a algún otro, todos lucharon hasta llegar a la meta, aunque solo tres lo lograron… Ya que sin precedentes Killua asesinó a uno de los participantes y fue eliminado de la prueba. Aún no recordaba, lo lúgubre y lejana de su mirada.

Se sintió mal, los cuatro no habían alcanzado el podio… y eso era algo bastante cruel, sin embargo, no tenía remedio, solo quedaba que Killua quisiera dar la prueba en otra ocasión.

Para Leorio y él fue desesperantemente trágico lo sucedido, con toques inexplicables, en lo relacionado al tal Illumi… Algo ahí no calzaba, algo ahí era ilógico, pero sin pruebas, solo eran teorías lanzadas al azar.

Supuso que a Gon también le sentaría mal, aunque no pensó jamás ver esa mirada de profundo odio y esa forma en que torció el brazo de Illumi en frente de todos. Fue en ese primer instante cuando empezó a creer que la amistad de Gon hacia Killua era muy fuerte, que por unos datos que aún no vislumbraba se escapaba del cariño que ellos también sentían por ambos chicos.

Después de todo lo sucedido Gon quiso ir por Killua, y ellos obviamente lo acompañaron, ese chico era parte de su grupo, alguien muy importante. Al llegar a la zona Zoldyck, el primer obstáculo apareció, esa puerta que nadie podía mover, imposible de abrir. Nadie se rindió, menos Gon, el cual se notaba ansioso por ir hasta los límites por Killua… tal como lo demostró en la batalla con notorias desventajas frente a Canary… Después de recuperar a Killua, de volverlo a ver, vio los brillantes ojos de Gon y como estos dos iniciaban su aventura.

Tuvieron que separarse, no volvieron a verse hasta que todos se juntaron en York Shin. No sabía que había pasado en ese lapso de tiempo, lo único que se enteró fue por las historias que le relataba Gon, pero siempre sentía como si algo se le estuviera siendo ocultado… ¿qué era? No lo sabía, y lo peor, Leorio parecía no darse cuenta de nada.

— ¿Qué piensas de la relación de Gon y Killua? —consultó antes de volver a su trabajo junto a Neón.

El estudiante de medicina lo miró confundido al principio, luego se metió las manos a los bolsillos, dejando el maletín levemente en el piso entre sus pies.

—Depende a que te refieras. Yo creo que son muy buenos amigos.

—Mmm…—Kurapika no preguntó absolutamente nada más y dándose la vuelta principió a irse.

—Aunque a veces pienso… que va más allá de eso…

Kurapika inmediatamente lo miró y notó la vergüenza que le daba a su amigo explicar eso.

—Verás, cuando los acompañé y tuvimos que quedarnos juntos, yo fui el último en dormirme luego de conversar con ellos y ver unos asuntos de investigación sobre el famoso juego que querían. Cuando iba a apagar la luz y taparlos… los vi abrazados en el sillón y Killua estaba sobre Gon cómodo, muy cómodo con su cabeza sobre el pecho del otro… ¡Hubieras visto mi cara! Parecían… parecían… —su rostro mostró rotunda distorsión, dando a entender perfectamente que no sabía que pensar.

—Así que no soy el único que lo piensa. —forjó una sonrisa. —Yo siempre he pensado que la amistad puede convertirse en amor romántico de forma muy fácil.

—Pero ellos…

—A mí no me importa si me lo preguntas, en el fondo… creo que entiendo un poco sus sentimientos…—sus recuerdos lo llevaron a recordar a su amiga en la casa Nostrade, su mirada por un momento se afinó y sus mejillas quisieron sonrosarse, pero antes de hacerlo Leorio con voz estridente exclamó:

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Tú también estás enamorado de otro chico?!

Kurapika quiso asesinarlo ahí mismo, ni las lentillas evitarían el rojo color de sus ojos…

—Leorio, mejor nos vemos pronto. —alzó la mano, no era bueno enojarse con los amigos.

Pensativo el joven que aparentaba mucha más edad tomó su maletín y también se dispuso a salir, no sin antes decir en un susurro cosas ininteligibles.

 ****~(o)~****

Muchas cosas ocurrieron después de ese tiempo, Kurapika empezó su venganza contra las arañas, salió en busca de los ojos de los Kurta en compañía de su amiga… recorrieron el continente oscuro, se encontraron nuevamente con Gon, Killua y Leorio, conocieron a un montón de nuevos amigos y enemigos… perdieron, ganaron, y años más tarde, Kurapika se encontraría en esa situación, sin creerse la carta que había llegado a su casa.

—Kurapika ¿no piensas levantarte?

Él asintió y saliendo de las sábanas caminó hasta la joven que anteriormente había tenido una maldición en su cuerpo, pero ahora, era libre, libre de todo, libre de amar, y que sonreía con total alegría con esa calidez que él siempre había apreciado.

—Es que aún no me lo creo.

Senritsu rio.

—Bueno, para todo hay una primera vez ¿no? Lo importante es si vamos a ir.

—Obviamente, ¿cómo podría faltar yo al matrimonio de mis mejores amigos? Aunque… me causa curiosidad saber qué hará Leorio ¿estará perturbado?

—Pues llámalo ¿no? —volvió a reír, mientras servía café para los dos. Otras veces preparaban el desayuno juntos, pero ese día, prefirió hacerlo sola, ya que Kurapika se veía perdido.

—Lo bueno es que cae en medio de nuestras vacaciones, sino, no sé cómo lo haríamos con el trabajo.

—Relájate, tenemos tres semanas, y la última es la boda.

—Llamaré a Leorio.

Ella asintió con la mirada, mientras bebía el líquido humeante.

Una vez la llamada se realizó y al otro lado de la línea alguien contestó… Kurapika sintió que su tímpano estalló…

—¡Kurapika! ¡Gon! ¡Killua! ¡Ellos! ¡Nosotros! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!

—Primero… deja de gritarme en el oído…

Senritsu que aún conservaba su poder de oír todo, tuvo que escapar de ahí, a pesar de no ser ella quien atendió el teléfono, fue quien más sufrió. El café quedó olvidado, y ella tomó unas orejeras y cubrió sus oídos.

—Perdón… pero es que no me lo creo… ¿No te llegó la invitación?

—Me llegó, por eso te llamaba, para saber si asistirías.

— ¡Obvio que asistiré!

—Pensé que encontrabas…

—No importa lo que yo piense, solo estoy confundido, pero son mis amigos… ¡Lo demás da igual!

El rubio sonrió.

Es cierto, todo lo demás daba igual, si sus amigos se habían enamorado y ahora decidían casarse todo lo demás podía irse al mismísimo carajo, el amor es amor ¿no? Y ellos eran sus mejores amigos ¿no?

—Yo también iré. Hay que comprar buena ropa.

— ¡Por supuesto! Ya estoy viendo donde comprar… ¿Tú dónde irás? Si quieres vamos juntos.

—Si no te importa que lleve a alguien más…

—¿Ah? ¡Kurapika! ¡¿Tú también tienes novio?!

La mirada del Kurta se ensombreció, y pasando por alto que su oído pronto sangraría de tanto bullicio directo, aquella frase acabó con su paciencia.

—Idiota… ¿por qué piensas eso?

—Bueno… tú antes… yo pensé que todo este tiempo… además pareces una chica…

Esos deseos que nacen dentro de ti, cuando quieres matar a un amigo, cuando quieres lanzar lejos el celular y joder al puto mundo, era exactamente lo que sentía en esos minutos el Kurta. Mientras en el umbral de la puerta que daba a la habitación matrimonial, Senritsu reía sin casi poder aguantarse.

Ella se acercó lentamente…

— ¡Yo…! —iba a responderle con una elevada frecuencia de voz, pero la chica con suavidad quitó un poco el celular de sus manos y acercándose saludó.

—Hola Leorio. Lamento decepcionarte, pero no soy un chico.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, hasta que unos sollozos invadieron el todo.

—Malditos Gon y Killua… Maldito seas Kurapika… todos tienen pareja y yo aquí abrazando mis libros…

—Eres todo un caso Leorio. —dijo el chico de la cadena con un suspiró que se encargó de alargar para calmarse.

—Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir los tres a comprar los trajes para la boda. Será divertido. ¿No te molesta Kurapika?

—Para nada. —acarició sus cabellos con la mano libre ofreciéndole una mirada llena de sentimientos que habían sido acumulados por los años.

—Ah… apuesto a que en estos momentos la estás acariciando y la miras con ojitos bonitos... —trató de imitar una voz dulce, escondiendo su envidia.

Kurapika tosió y se puso de acuerdo para juntarse con Leorio.

De esta forma, el fin de semana se vieron en York Shin listos para comprar la mejor calidad de trajes para asistir a la boda. Revisaron tiendas y tiendas, unas carísimas, otras más adecuadas a su presupuestos y unas últimas que con ponerle un dedo a la ropa se rompía… aunque era sumamente baratas.

Senritsu solo prestaba atención a la zona de sombreros, y lo único que parecía querer comprar eran aquellos o sino instrumentos de música.

Leorio tomaba agua a cada rato, su resistencia solo servía para estudios y alguna que otra batalla, porquerías de comprar lo agotaban.

—Senritsu, eres una chica ¿no? Deberías mirar los vestidos y esas cosas. Tal vez un baby doll… —un golpe inminente de un sonrojado Kurapika cerró sus labios.

Al final se decidieron… En esos días no llamaron a Gon o a Killua, porque suponían que estaban preparando todo para la boda, y cuando por fin el día llegó, despertaron y se juntaron en la casa de Leorio, el único que contaba con un auto, para el cual había ahorrado porque según él era necesario para asistir a los seminarios, a charlas, juntas con médicos importantes y esas cosas.

—Bien, nos vamos. —animó el dueño del transporte.

El lugar que decía la tarjeta era amplio, demasiado. Estaba en la isla Ballena, así que el auto fue solo para llegar al puerto, donde lo estacionaron en una zona segura para quienes salían, y tomando el barco, llegaron a la Isla Ballena… Fueron muy rápido, y arriba notaron que no eran los únicos en disfrutar del mar.

— ¿Biske?

— ¿Kurapika y Leorio? —un día se habían conocido gracias a los niños que en Greed Island ella entrenó. Ellos presentaron a la mujer de apariencia infantil a sus amigos.

—Sí.

—Vaya, ¿van a la boda? Sí, que fue una sorpresa ¿verdad?

—La verdad sí, quedamos completamente boquiabiertos, pero son nuestros amigos y si ellos quieren casarse, estaremos ahí sin falta.

El grupo de cuatro al llegar a la Isla emprendió su caminata para llegar al lugar donde se realizaría todo, que estaba junto –según el mapa que habían recibido en la invitación- a la casa de Gon, donde una vez vivió con Mito-san.

Ahí estaba… una hermosa construcción con dos columnas blancas en la entrada, que se notaban hace poco puestas. Todo el sitio había sido hecho con madera cercana, y tenía una forma de críptica, que probablemente solo Gon y Killua comprendían. En la entrada había una joven, que parecía de la edad de sus amigos, quien alegre miraba las invitaciones y testeaba cuantos iban llegando.

Al recorrer un largo pasillo formado con arbustos llenos de rosas, que parecía llevarte a Wonderland, ellos llegaron a la confusa construcción, de madera el techo, lleno de vidrios los costados. Un centro de eventos especial para la situación.

Habían llegado temprano, aún no había muchas personas.

Después de todo la boda comenzaba a las 8:00 pm, y todavía eran las 7:30 pm.

El cielo empezó a tornarse de colores rojizos y amarillentos, llevando a su descanso al sol, mientras ellos buscaban sus puestos en primera fila, junto a la familia de Gon, fue ahí cuando una pregunta surgió en sus cabezas. Kurapika y Leorio se miraron asustados… ¡¿Acaso también asistirían los padres de Killua?! Un escalofrío los recorrió… ¿qué pensaría esa familia de asesinos al saber que uno de sus hijos no tendría descendencia, y que además se casaría con otro chico?

—Siento miedo… —dijo Leorio apretujando la chaqueta del terno.

Kurapika solo juntaba sus labios pensando en las posibles circunstancias que podrían ocurrir y las maneras que tendrían para evitar un alboroto.

Poco a poco, las mujeres en sus vestidos glamorosos hacían su entrada, ya que Gon había invitado a todos los de la Isla Ballena, y a parte a otros amigos.

Hombres también peinados, hasta con gel llevaban de la mano a sus parejas, a sus hijos, y todos alegres se acomodaban en el sitio, que ya tenía servido el cóctel. También había un buffet de postres, sacado del mayor sueño de Hansel y Gretel, todos se veían tan exquisitos que los padres ya no sabían cómo controlar a los niños.

La pareja había encargado a la panadería de la isla todos y cada uno de los pasteles, lo que comerían, le pidieron a los restaurantes del lugar… ellos pagaban un por ciento y entregaban los materiales, porque para ellos era como bostezar el cazar un animal o sacar peces del mar… Recolectaron todas las bayas, frutas y todo lo que les encargaron, hasta tener lo suficiente para alimentar a todos sus invitados, que habían decido atenderlos en ese salón especial con pista de baile que ellos mismos construyeron sin problemas… Después de todo ambos Hunters tenían un cuerpo tonificado por lo fuertes que eran, así que un trabajito de ese tipo… era como jugar rayuela.

La hora indicada inició, y por la entrada apareció un alto joven, de cabellos largos y negros, que Kurapika y Leorio no supieron cómo, pero tenía el cabello bien peinado hacia abajo… suponían que había sido intervención de la bella mujer que él guiaba del brazo derecho. Ya que con su brazo izquierdo guiaba a otra mujer, mucho mayor, su abuela al parecer.

—Mito-san, abuela, ustedes van en los puestos del frente, junto a… —al ver a sus amigos, la sonrisa que no habían visto en años se ensanchó— ¡Kurapika! ¡Leorio! ¿Biske? ¡Biske! ¡Me alegro de que hayan venido!

Acomodó a su familia cerca de sus amigos, y saludó a sus amigos.

—Nos sorprendiste Gon, no pensamos que te casarías.

—Yo tampoco. —se rascó la nuca.

—Te queda bien ese traje.

— ¿Tú crees Kurapika? —lo mandé a hacer por consejo de Killua, él dijo que se vería bien, pero yo me siento apretujado.

Kurapika rio.

—Es obvio, no estás acostumbrado…

—A esa ropa. —terminó Leorio.

—Igual, te ves guapo. —dijo Biske. —Increíble que el chiquillo que una vez entrené se haya convertido en esto. —lo miró de arriba abajo.

Mito se levantó levemente, tenía algunas arrugas bajo sus ojos, pero conservaba su grácil belleza y sus delicadas manos, que con cariño acariciaron a Gon en la mejilla y le acomodaron el smoking negro, para luego enderezar la rosa roja que combinaba con su corbatín.

—Ay Gon, siempre tan desordenado.

Gon se sonrojó. Para él… Mito-san era su madre, no había nadie capaz de reemplazarla.

—Oye ¿y el novio? No me digas que te plantó. —se burló Biske.

—Ah, Killua no me deja verlo hace tres días, dijo que era costumbre de su familia o algo así, solo me avisó: "El día de la boda me verás".

Kurapika alzó una ceja, el asesino se estaba comportando como una doncella ¿o era su idea? Leorio no pudo aguantar la risa.

—Si llega con un vestido de novia me burlaré toda la vida. —siguió con sus carcajadas, haciendo que el ambiente se volviera todavía más ameno y que Gon por un minuto mirara el piso debido a su imaginación.

De pronto un aura siniestra se sintió, unos personajes con gran orgullo hacían presencia en el lugar. En frente de todos estaba un musculoso hombre de pelo blanco y largo.

Kurapika y Leorio tragaron saliva. La pesadilla había llegado.

—Silva-san y compañía, me alegro de que hayan decidido venir. —recibió Gon.

Zeno se acarició la barba minúscula que portaba y observó al chico.

Detrás de ambos hombres principales de la familia estaba la mujer, siempre bien arreglada que cubría su cara. A su lado estaba Milluki con más panza que nunca, aunque se notaba bien aseado y arreglado, Illumi no dijo nada, simplemente mantenía la mirada al frente, igual que el resto de sus hermanos. Solo Alluka, quien ahora era un chico mucho más alto y apuesto, aunque seguía usando esa ropa femenina, y viéndose todavía más andrógino que Kurapika, fue el único en correr hacia Gon y abrazarlo en medio de felicitaciones.

—Silva-san le tenemos una mesa para usted con toda su familia, sígame por favor. —Una mano que con solo rozarte habría acabado con tu vida, fue la que se dirigió al rostro de Gon a gran velocidad, que solo los mejores hunters ahí presentes, como Knucle, Morel, Biske, Shoot, Kurapika, Senritsu, pudieron percatarse, los humanos normales, sin desarrollar habilidades del nen les era imposible… Pero, Gon, no era un humano normal, sin mover sus pies, solo su cabeza hacia un lado evitó el contacto con la mano desgarrante y se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos del hombre que lo atacaba.

—Cualquiera que pueda esquivar algo así, de algún miembro de mi familia es digno de quedarse con mi hijo.

Gon sonrió y caminó adelante para guiar a sus suegros y cuñados.

La fiesta pronto daría inicio, Gon aprovechó de saludar a todos, conversó arduamente con sus amigos más cercanos como si se tratara de una pijamada, y entonces, la noche con la luna en su alto esplendor hizo encender las luces. Gon se preparó para acomodarse en frente del abogado civil que realizaría la ceremonia. Estaba un poco nervioso, principalmente porque su amado aún no mostraba su cara.

Las luces del pasillo y del lugar se encendieron, luego algunas se apagaron solo dejando unas encendidas en el centro, donde apareció, sin que nadie lo notara un chico con smoking blanco, escondiendo algo a su espalda, y con los ojos azules brillantes por la emoción del gran día.

Gon le sonrió y la música directamente tocada en piano dio inicio. El matrimonio al fin se llevaría a cabo. Todas las personas acomodadas en sus puestos se levantaron y miraron a la bella pareja pararse en frente de todos y principalmente delante del abogado que leía unas normas, y recibía a la pareja para aceptarlos en la sociedad como un matrimonio.

Knucle no podía aguantar las lágrimas, tanto que Shoot le había terminado pasando las servilletas de la mesa para que se limpiara.

Kaito sonreía de brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared, mientras que Kurapika abrazaba de la cintura a Senritsu, hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por los llantos que reprimía –o intentaba hacerlo- Leorio, quien ya parecía el hermano gemelo de Knuckle…

— ¿Hay alguien que se oponga? —preguntó el abogado Civil, al no haber respuesta negativa o positiva, simplemente abrió la boca para proseguir… Cosa que no llegó a suceder.

— ¡Yo me opongo!

—Silva y la familia Zoldyck miró con furia a quien sea que haya hablado, interrumpir el matrimonio de un Zoldyck… no, señor, eso jamás.

En cambio los demás invitados temblaron, ¿quién podía atreverse a semejante cosa?

Killua estaba preparando sus dedos haciendo que ellos aparecieran venitas, su mirada también se oscureció… Y aquellos, que nuevamente tenían conocimiento sobre el nen, temblaron ante el aura asesina.

Gon se volvió a ver a la persona que ocultaba su presencia en la zona oscura del sitio, y miró como caminaba hacia ellos, hasta que la luz le dio directo en la cara.

Killua quiso caerse del altar.

—Hola Gon, hola Killua. —saludó. —Bueno, ya lo dije, tenía que probar algún día. Pueden proseguir.

Mito enfurecida le reclamó desde su asiento y Silva tuvo que ser calmado por Zeno.

Kaito se palmeó la cara… ¿ese era su amigo? Dios, no cambiaba ni un poco.

La boda siguió con Mito mirando decidida y vigilante a Ging, ella daba más miedo que la familia de asesinos… de alguna manera lograba esa sensación.

—Puedes consumar la unió con un beso. —dijo finalmente el abogado.

Kurapika y Leorio prestaron mucha atención, ya que no podían imaginar aún como sería que esos dos se besaran. Y cuando lo hicieron, gracias a la rápida acción de Killua, a quien le daba igual arrugar aquel traje blanco que usaba, simplemente quería devorar la boca de Gon frente a ese público que aplaudía y felicitaba con gran devoción.

—Bueno, está hecho. Ellos en verdad se casaron. —dijo Leorio. —Yo también quisiera una boda un día…

—Sí…—dijo Kurapika mirando de reojo a la chica que aplaudía sonriente ante la escena.

Los niños por fin pudieron ser liberados para agarrar cuantos postres quisieran, aunque los padres les retenían diciendo que tenían que comer primero.

Sirvieron la entrada, pequeña pero degustable, y cuando tocó el siguiente plato, todos quedaron fascinados con el pescado y la carne que iban juntos al lado de un pastel de varias capas de puré endurecido de alguna manera. En el centro venía una salsa de tonos verdosos, pero que no se veía asquerosa, muy al contrario… y su aroma te decía "Cómeme".

La hora del baile inició, la pista se llenó de personas felices, simplemente los novios se quedaron en su lugar luego de bailar la primera pieza, ya que sus amigos y familiares parecían querer preguntarles muchas cosas.

Ging, el escapista inició los comentarios.

—Nunca pensé que mi hijo se casaría con otro chico. Ahora veo porque ibas para todos lados con Killua, yo pensaba que ustedes eran unidos, no pensaba que tanto… ¿a qué nivel han llegado?

Mito volvió a regañarlo ferozmente.

Leorio asintió ante esas palabras, como estudiante de medicina sabía cómo lo hacían los chicos, pero le causaba gran curiosidad averiguar… sin embargo, fue detenido por Kurapika. Ni una palabra escapó de él.

Leorio pensó seriamente que el chico tuvo clases con aquella tía de Gon.

—Yo les agradezco a todos por haber venido. Nosotros lo mantuvimos en secreto por mucho tiempo, teníamos un poco de miedo… de que nos rechazaran, bueno Killua dijo…

—Gon. —le miró este.

—Bueno, teníamos miedo, y no dijimos nada, pero ya no más, porque nosotros en verdad nos enamoramos, y gracias a eso, hemos sobrevivido hasta hoy, gracias a eso, crecimos como personas y mejoramos en muchos aspectos. Agradecemos que nos estén apoyando y esperamos que disfruten la fiesta al cien por ciento.

Todos aplaudieron ante las palabras del novio, que con la copa en alto hizo un "salud" glorioso.

En la mesa, mientras comían, todos se fijaron de que ambos se trataban como siempre, se regañaban, se hablaban normalmente, la única diferencia radicaba en que a veces sus mirabas se volvían más deseosas, o sus manos se entrelazaban, o Killua se acercaba demasiado a Gon y susurraba cosas que sonrojaban al otro ¿qué serían? Se preguntó Kurapika, Senritsu lo tomó de la mano y negó con la cabeza.

—Deja de preocuparte y curiosear como si fueran bichos raros, ellos simplemente se dicen las mismas cosas que nosotros, se dicen sus sentimientos y lo que desean…

—Ah, verdad, puedes escuchar lo que dicen. —Kurapika dio un mordisco al pastel. —No pienses mal de mí Senritsu, no es que los vea como bichos raros, estoy feliz por ellos, simplemente me causa curiosidad… no puedo evitarlo, tener dos amigos y de repente verlos tan cercanos es nuevo para mí.

—Lo comprendo y lo siento, no era mi intención pensar mal de ti…

—No te preocupes. Y… ¿alguna frase que me quieras compartir?

—Kurapika. —suspiró.

—No puedo evitarlo… perdóname.

La fiesta estuvo de las mil maravillas, duró tres días, donde todos disfrutaron al máximo. Y cuando finalmente terminó y todos se despidieron de los novios, claro, sin antes olvidar entregar sus regalos.

—Ustedes ¿planean vivir juntos ahora?

—Sí, igual que tú y Senritsu. —respondió Gon.

Killua sentado detrás de Gon, simplemente lo abrazaba con la mirada oculta en la espalda de éste.

—Me alegro. —dijo sincero el joven.

—Esperamos que un día nos inviten a su boda.

—No lo dudes. —respondió Kurapika.

—Leorio también búscate una pareja. —animó Gon.

Y este derramó lágrimas para después mostrarse determinado.

— ¡Bien! ¡Buscaré una hermosa novia de grandes pechos!

Gon rio igual que Senritsu, mas Kurapika suspiró.

—Yo también te invitaré a mi boda. —dijo Biske. —Un día encontraré a mi hermoso hombre…—empezó a babear.

—Lo esperaré con ansias.

Cada invitado salió del lugar en dirección a sus casas, Ging fue el último en despedirse.

—Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos.

—Ya deberías llevarte a tu novio a la noche de bodas… —dijo dedicándole una mirada que aseguraba que entendía porque Killua estaba tan callado.

—Eso haré.

 ****~(o)~****

Más lejos, ya embarcados los cuatro personajes. Kurapika miró a Leorio y le habló dudoso.

— ¿No crees que Killua estaba raro?

Senritsu no pudo aguantarse las ganas de reír, algo de lo cual nadie entendió la razón.

 ****~(o)~****

—Ya todos se fueron Killua.

Éste lo abrazó aún con más fuerza.

—Killua… ¿vamos?

Al momento en que Gon se volteó, Killua saltó agarrándose de su cuello y besándolo fuertemente.

—He aguantado mucho ya… quiero mi noche de bodas. Quiero que…

—Yo entiendo. Lamento haberte hecho esperar.

Entre beso y beso, Gon y Killua, hicieron uso de su rapidez y de un gran salto llegaron a la casa del árbol que habían construido en el roble altísimo que estaba al lado del sitio de la fiesta.

Volvieron a unir sus labios en una danza desesperada, se separaron uniendo sus frentes.

—Probablemente vendrán más amenazas.

—Como siempre nos haremos más fuertes y las venceremos todas.

—Entrenaremos juntos.

—Comeremos juntos.

—Dormiremos juntos.

El beso se detuvo cuando ambos empezaron a reír.

— ¿Acaso hay algo que no hagamos juntos?

—Sí… Todavía no hemos hecho el amor. —insinuó Killua.

—Tienes razón… Si tuviera la oportunidad de volver a nacer, siempre terminaría eligiéndote a ti, mi mejor amigo… mi único amor.

La ropa fue arrebatada con rapidez, cuando ambos cuerpos quedaron al descubierto, sintieron el calor que desprendía el otro, sintieron como sus palpitares estaban al mismo ritmo, los siguientes besos fueron llenos de fogosidad, de hambre por el otro, pero también de un amor, un ardiente amor, que cada invitado se había dado cuenta en la boda, o desde antes cuando tuvieron oportunidad de estar junto a ellos.

—Sabes Gon… —dijo antes de que se fundieran por completo. —Quiero estar contigo por siempre…

—Yo igual… Te amo mucho Killua. —lo abrazó, hundiéndose en el otro de improviso, recibiendo un grito de dolor y un golpe feroz en su cara, que le hizo sangrar la nariz.

— ¡Idiota!

—Perdón. —se disculpó entre risas.

—Gon… gracias. —fue lo que dijo antes de que su pareja empezara a moverse.

Después de todo… la amistad, es lo más cercano al amor… aquellos que aprenden a conocerse, a respetarse, a convivir son los que un día, tienen más posibilidades de pasar al siguiente nivel… El amor es una forma de amistad…

 ****~(o)~****

Gin caminó hasta la casa de Mito y luego de sacar un pan que mordisqueó sobre el techo tomó aire y dijo a las estrellas que recién aparecían en lo alto.

—Y ¿qué reto le impondré ahora a Gon? Supongo que con la parejita también puede ser divertido… ¿Tú también lo piensas?

* * *

 **¡LO LOGRÉ! ¡LO CONSEGUÍ! ¡CUMPLÍ CON EL RETO! *Suspira aliviada***

 **Bueno, este fic como habrán notado mantenía dos parejitas en él, y aunque la boda trataba de una de ellas, a ambas las traté con mucho cariño :3 Espero que se haya notado mi aprecio.**

 **Debo aclarar, que este no será mi primer fic Gon x Killua de esta extensión, prometo en un futuro traer más :3**

 **¿A alguien le gustó? ¿Qué piensan? La verdad así era la idea más o menos, y estoy contenta con el resultado, sin embargo, me preocupa si fue muy dulzón... o si fue aburrido, porque principalmente creo que no tiene el humor que siempre pongo en todos mis fics... En verdad agradecería sus opiniones nwn**

 **Como verán, a pesar de que se aceptaba el yaoi, no quise enfatizar mucho en la relación sexual, ya que para mí lo más importante son los sentimientos de ambos 3**

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí, te lo agradezco :3**

 **Por cierto... ¿qué pensáis del final? ¿A quién creen que le hablaba Ging?...**

 **Bueno, nos leemos próximamente :3**

 **Espero que al menos te haya sacado una sonrisa :D**

 **Neko-Kitsune XP**

 ***Se va corriendo, porque tiene que tomar el bus...***

* * *

 **16/03/17 Muchas gracias a Tenshibara y a Sonye por sus reviews :3 Y a Anon: I appreciate your review: 3 I am happy because to also like you the KuraMelo 3 But, regrettably don´t will have Chapter 2, as this was a challenge u.u I will anyway writte of both couples in the future. Thanks and bye bye!**


End file.
